(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic sensing and outputting device, and more particularly to a device capable of automatically sensing an output length of an object.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A reel of paper is placed in a present roller-type paper dispensing device, and a cutter is disposed at a paper output portion of the device. A reel of toilet paper may be pulled to a paper output portion of the paper dispensing device after a user goes to the toilet and wants to use the toilet paper. The user may pull the toilet paper by a suitable length and then tear the paper by the cutter in a very convenient manner.
However, the conventional design still has some drawbacks to be improved. When a new reel of toilet paper is provided to replace the old reel of toilet paper in the well-known paper dispensing device, the whole reel of toilet paper is tighter because the quantity of the new reel of toilet paper is larger (or the outer diameter thereof is larger). The reel of toilet paper cannot be easily rolled when it is firstly used. On the contrary, when the toilet paper is consumed to a predetermined extent (the outer diameter is decreased), the reel of toilet paper is looser in the device. So, a lot of toilet paper may be pulled out and wasted when the user slightly pulls the toilet paper.
Thus, the roller-type paper dispensing device capable of overcoming the problem of manual paper output has been disclosed in, for example, Taiwan Patent Number TW350313, entitled “AUTOMATIC SENSING AND PAPER DISPENSING DEVICE FOR A TOILET PAPER DISPENSING DEVICE”. The automatic sensing and paper dispensing device can automatically sense the wound toilet paper and dispense a constant quantity of toilet paper by providing the automatic sensing and paper dispensing device, a motor and a gear set in the housing.
However, the overall structure design problem of the automatic sensing and paper dispensing device causes the paper output port to be located at the bottom end of the housing of the device. So, this type of automatic sensing and paper dispensing device is only suitable for being hung on the wall and cannot be placed on a table and used in conjunction with other wound objects such as a paper towel or a cling film. This is one of the drawbacks in the structure design. Furthermore, the outputted toilet paper is forced to output by reversing the paper dispensing roller and the pressing roller, so the used toilet paper becomes denser (or harder) by the forced rolling of the rollers. This phenomenon causes the rough feeling when the toilet paper is wiped or the toilet paper may even hurt the skin.